Off The Island: La Selva Tropical
by Summer Solace
Summary: After Lila begins her life once more, she is raised on Yoshi's Island. As 12 more years pass by, she meets friends... both new and old... in a journey that takes her Off Of The Island. R&R!
1. Lila And The New Start

Prologue

Lila And The New Start

--

_**Narrator:**_

_**--**_

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Kai, holding her baby girl in her arms. "She is," agreed Sytik. He kissed his mate on the cheek. "We need to keep her safe at all costs."

Kai agreed. Lila began to softly snore.

"I've prepared her crib," said Salminar. "Ask if you need anything else."  
"Yes, Salminar. Thank you," said Sytik.

"One more thing."  
Both new parents turned to look at their Chief. "What is it?"

"Don't tell her about her human form, at least until she gets older."

Kai took a step forward. "But, she will already know..."

"No, she won't," said Sytik. He turned and put a hand to his head.

"Unconsciously, her mind will always remember what she used to be. It is a kind of repressed cognitive process."

Kai stared blankly. For a moment, she thought Sytik was making up words. He smiled at her reaction.

"I mean once we tell her who she was, she'll remember. Until then, she won't."

--

"Come on...." a voice inside a Chain Chomp grunted.

"You... can do it! Gah!" The dead Chain Chomp's mouth was shut tight.

"Open your jaws, you stupid beast!"

No response from the dead. The Chain Chomp's body began moving slightly, but the mouth simply would not budge.

"Ow! Ah! Stupid... Empty headed.... grr!"

The Chain Chomp's mouth fell open, and a half eaten Hashashin dragged himself out the opening. He gasped as he hit the floor. "There was no way I would use the other exit."

The Hashashin had lost his legs, three ribs, two fingers, and several other bones, all still in the Chain Chomp. He lay on the ground gasping. "How do I get the rest of me back?"

The Chain Chomp twitched, and let out a violent belch, sending bones scattered all over the place. Then it settled down, dead truley this time.

Dareyl stared at the bones scattered so close, yet so far away from him. He never was one for small tight spaces, but the Chain Chomp's thick skin _had_ saved him from the explosion and all the debris it created. The worst the Chain Chomp suffered was burns... and a shot in the noggin.

"If I ever see another Chain Chomp again, I don't know what to do."

He examined the wounds on the Chain Chomp's head. They were certainly created by a Hashashin firearm, that which holds bullets that can penetrate the hardest rocks if fired at a close enough range. The only problem is that the firearm is meant for close range only. The pellets lost speed and power too fast, so Dareyl knew that one of the Hashashins had killed all three of the Chain Chomps with his firearm.

Again Dareyl sighed deeply. If only Master was still alive. His magic could help Dareyl bring his bones back, instead of him having to go to his bones. Heaving, the lone Hashashin dragged himself towards one leg.

--

Lila woke up briefly in Kai's arms, and saw the world around her again. She began to fuss, moving about and trying to regain her bearings. Kai smiled and rocked the hatchling in her arms for a moment. She knew Lila still needed sleep, especially as a newborn. Sytik had finished bringing Salminar's crib into Kai's bedroom, and was waiting for Kai with a candle to light the way. Kai looked at her hatchling's face, and saw her staring at the small ball of light her Papa was holding. She chuckled.

"Here comes a candle to light you to bed, Lila," said Kai. Sytik smiled, and led the way. Both new parents happily tucked their hatchling into her crib, and began her life that would eventually lead her off of the island.

Off The Island: La Selva Tropical

End of Prologue

* * *

**Sorry about the wait! I wanted to save this story for 2010! ^^' **

**Oh no! Dareyl's alive! Or, wait... yes! No! I don't know! If you liked the bad guy, then yay, if not then, buu -.-**


	2. Bloody Monday

Chapter 1

Bloody Monday

_Knock knock!_

A lady's humming stopped, and she turned her head to the door.

"One moment!" she called, and set her gloves on the counter. She had been washing dishes. The lady had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes that were full of pain and hope. She walked to the door and opened it, to see two police officers standing by. Her heart rattled in her chest. These men had news; she _knew _it.

"Yes?" her shaking voice asked.

"Mrs. Tupper, we have... news," said one Officer.

"Yes?" she squeaked. "Is my daughter alive?"

The officers were silent. Mrs. Tupper repeated her question.

"I want to know. Is my daughter alive? Have you at least found her?"

"Mrs. Tupper, it's been almost a month... The search parties have been called off. I'm afraid your daughter has been pronounced dead."

Mrs. Tupper's eyes teared, and sobs grew evident in her voice.

"You don't even have her body?"

The officers shook their heads in unison. "No, ma'am."

She nodded through her tears. "Thank you for telling me, good morning," she said in sobs, shutting the door. Much of the hope in her eyes vanished, but some remained. She continued sobbing, and had the chore of breaking the news to her husband and 4 year old Little Joe. Her husband was working, and Little Joe was at preschool.

Mrs. Tupper spend the rest of her morning in her bedroom, too stunned to call her husband.

--

_**5 days later**_

The funeral was a strange thing. Family and friends stood before a casket. Lila's Mother was sobbing, her Father suddenly looked like an old man, her friends and family walked by the casket, and her grandparents looked like robots, just moving around with almost no feeling; complete numbness. Some of her friends touched the casket, and others walked with tears in their eyes.

"Mama, I miss Big Sister," said Little Joe. Mrs. Tupper sighed.

"Me too, Joey. Me, too."

"Mary, I love you darling."

Mrs. Tupper buried her head in her husband's chest.

"I love you too, Bill! I really do!"

An empty casket was buried that day, with a simple engraving on the headstone.

"Lila Tupper, loved daughter and friend"

--

"The femur bone's connected to the... gah!"  
*Crack!*

Dareyl grinned an evil grin as he regained use of one leg, and began hopping toward the other leg, which was actually severely damaged. There were three pieces to that body part to find.

"I'm going to kill those yoshis if it's the last thing I do," grumbled Dareyl, before hopping into a puddle of mud and falling forward into it.

--

"Sytik, I'm back!"

Sytik looked up. He was in a rocking chair with Lila, and looked up. Kai walked in the door carrying several groceries. She sighed angirly. Syd gave her a hard time because she was with Sytik.

"Hi, Kai!" He looked down at his baby. "Say hello to Mama, Lila."  
Lila made a sound and moved her head. Sytik chuckled, and placed Lila on the floor next to a few toys made by Gregor. He'd certainly turned around once Fajor finally convinced him that he was his father. Gregor was still... Gregor, still cynical and snarky, but not as much toward Sytik, Kai, and Lila.

That's not to say he was friendly to them. One stupid question lead to a smart response.  
Sytik stood up and began helping Kai with her groceries.

"How did it go?" asked Sytik.  
"Syd's being impossible right now," grumbled Kai, placing a box of oranges on her counter.

"Why?"

She looked at Sytik. "Because I love you, silly!"

Sytik blushed, and Kai grinned.

"I love you, Kai."

Kai showed her love with a passionate kiss.

"I love you, too."

"Sytik, Lila needs to be fed. Can you get her for me?" asked Kai, slowly loosening part of her top.

Sytik returned to Lila and picked her up. She dropped the toy she was playing with and looked at her Papa in wonder. He returned to Kai and handed her their hatchling. Both yoshis froze for a moment, and Sytik suddenly realised the problem. He turned the darkest shade of red Kai had ever seen.

"I just r...remembered... I uhh... I forgot somethign a-at the... the Medical Hut! Yes, that's it! I left the oven on in the medical hut! I'd better take care of it!"  
Sytik turned and ran out the door. Kai giggled.

_There is no oven in your Medical Hut, silly._ she thought. Sighing, she opened the rest of her top, and sat down so her daughter could feed.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**I'm sorry for the wait, I got really sick. 0.0**

**And I know this chapter is short, but the ones with Lila as a little girl will be. This story starts with Lila's toddler years. Soon, it will move on to her childhood, and the story will continue in time until she is 12 years old again. But the first years when she's a baby girl will be short because there's really nothing to write about.**

**Um... yes, Lila is breast feeding. I think that yoshis wouldn't have cows, so there's really only one substitute... please don't tease me about that part, I was mortified writing it, even though it's natural =O**

**We still haven't seen Gregor yet, but I think I might involve him next chapter.**

**I thought that Tupper would be a great last name because it fits what I pictured in my mind. Mary Tupper, Joe Tupper, Bill Tupper, and Lila Tupper.**

**And for the creepy blokes out there, Tupper is not my last name! =(**


	3. Scout

Chapter 2

Scout

_**5 years later...**_

--

_**Narrator**_

_**--**_

Lila had been very good during her first four years. She was also very intelligent. Fajor had become somewhat of a Grandfather for her. It was her first day of school, and she was awakened by her Mother.

"Is it that day already?" yawned Lila. Kai smiled and nodded. "Yes it is, dear."

Lila smiled. She looked forward to her first year of school. "I'll take you there, and Papa will take you home, okay?"

Lila giggled. "Yes, Mama."

After a quick breakfast, Kai led Lila through the village to the hut she'd never been to. She sat in her seat next to another female yoshi at her age. The yoshi was orange, and she turned her head to smile at Lila.

"Hi!"  
Lila smiled back. "Hi."

"Do you know anything about our teacher?" asked the Orange yoshi. Lila shook her head 'no'.  
"I don't know."

"Oh."

The Orange yoshi seemed to recoil a bit, then smiled again. "My name's Scout. What's yours?"

"I'm Lila."  
Scout giggled. "Fun name."

Lila grinned. More students began filing into the class, and a familiar grey yoshi walked in the room. Lila gasped.

"Fajor!"

Fajor's eye spotted Lila, and he smiled at her. Scout nudged Lila.

"You know our teacher?"

Lila nodded. "He's my Papa's friend!"  
Scout giggled. "Teacher's pet!" she called. Lila looked at her, as did the other yoshis. Some laughed, while others didn't really know what she was talking about.

"Hey..." said Lila. Scout laughed. "Just kidding, Lilly!"  
"No, my name's _Lila!"_

Scout frowned. "Sorry."

Both yoshis turned their heads to Fajor, who was going through the typical beginning of the year routine: "My name is Mr. Fajor, welcome to class, etc, etc..."

"...and so I'm sure you won't misbehave. Just make sure you don't."

Lila smiled. Fajor looked around.

"Anyway, look around you, kids! Today we learn about the color red! Does anybody know how to spell 'red'?"

Scout raised her hand, and Fajor picked her.

"R-E-D, Mr. Fajor."

Fajor grinned. "Very good! What's your name, young lady?"

"Scout, Mr. Fajor."  
"Scout, look at your desk."  
She looked at the desk she sat at, and saw a piece of paper taped to it with boxes. Next to the desk was a pen powered by berry-juice.

"Put a check on the first box."

Scout uncertainly put a check on the box.

"If you get 9 more checks, Scout, you'll get a present."  
The kids broke out in commotion. A present? But why for Scout? What made _her_ so special?

"Now, now! Don't fuss! It's anybody's game! If any one of you gets 10 checks, you'll win a prize."

The kids all broke out in another commotion, but this one was of acceptance. One green yoshi raised his hand.

"Yes?"  
"What's the prize, Mr. Fajor?"

Fajor chuckled. "It's a grab-bag prize, and could be anything. Now, don't anyone go marking down checks unless I say so. I will find out, and I'll make you start over."

The class began chattering in approval, and Fajor continued his lesson. Lila wasn't speaking; she was suprised, to say the least. Her Papa raised her to think of Fajor as a yoshi of strength, a swordsman. She couldn't believe he was going to teach them, too.

"Psst..."

Lila blinked, watching Sytik jot something down on a chalk board.

"Psst... Lila..."

Lila turned her head partially to look at Scout.

"This is boring..."

Lila was told by her parents to be silent when the teacher was talking, even when a fellow classmate was talking. She remained silent.

"...This guy is boring, Lila..."  
Lila continued watching.

"...it is not possible to see 'reddish-green', kids... The brain cannot do that..."

"...Why can't he teach something interesting?"  
Lila still did not respond. Fajor, however...

"Well then, Scout. If you think I'm not teaching right, you can come up here and teach us all yourself. Won't be any trouble that way!"

Scout blushed. "Um.... but I don't..."  
Fajor sighed. "It's the first day, so I won't get angry. Just, please be more considerate of my lessons. You kids will be tested on the colors soon."  
The children were silent, and Scout only turned redder.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fajor."

Fajor nodded. "Yes, very good. Now then, let's continue. Can anyone tell me what color red and blue makes?"

--

Dareyl was in the woods, completely unarmed. He was staying away from the Yoshis until he could find a weapon. He'd spend 5 long years searching for his bones, survivors, and weapons. Weapons were somewhere at the bottom of the list, but now it was near the top. As strong as he was, he couldn't last against a squad of armed yoshis.

He wouldn't be able to stand against a squad of armed _Shy Guys_, and they were the lowest of the low!  
Dareyl growled. Shy Guys were the only creatures he hated more than Yoshis. They stole, were immature, and annoyingly speedy.

He froze for a moment, and smiled. The Shy Guys _did _carry some decent weaponry.

--

"Very good, we will cover more of the colors tomorrow! Have a great day, kids, and don't leave the front of the school until your parents come to get you!"

Lila walked out of the school with Scout. She yawned. "I'm sleepy."

Scout smiled. "I think I was wrong. This teacher isn't so bad."  
Lila giggled. "Fajor's really nice, you need to get to know him."

Scout nodded, and then started walking. "Well, bye."

Lila blinked. "Scout, where are you going?"

"Home. I live just over there!"

Lila frowned. "Fajor says to wait in the yard for our parents."

Scout laughed. "You need to stop being such a rule follower all the time, Lila!"  
"But-"  
"I'll see you tomorrow!"

Lila blinked again. "-it's... against... Fajor's wishes...." she mumbled. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she jumped.  
"Hey, kiddo!"

Lila turned to face Sytik, and jumped into his arms.

"Papa!"

Sytik hugged his daughter back.

"How was the first day? And did you enjoy your suprise?"

"I can't believe Fajor is my teacher! It was the funnest day ever, Papa! I made a new friend!"

Sytik smiled and picked up his daughter, helping her onto his back.

"Is that right? Tell me more while we get back home!"

Lila explained to Sytik what she learned about the colors, and what she learned about Scout so far, except for her walking home against Fajor's wishes. Sytik opened the door to their hut.

"Well, this 'Scout' sure sounds... unusual. She's a good girl, right?"

Kai turned her head when Sytik and Lila entered. "Yes, Papa."

"Lila, Sytik! Sweetie, how was it?"  
Lila jumped off Sytik's back and ran into her Mother's arms.

"It was good, Mama!"  
"Lila made a new friend, Kai."  
Kai smiled at Sytik. "Really? That's great, dear!"  
"Her name is Scout, and she's really nice."

Kai smiled, letting Lila stand on her own again.

"Scout? You need to invite her for dinner one day!"

Lila smiled, and Kai returned to what she was doing when they walked in: Cooking.

"I'm so happy you enjoyed school, dear! Not many kids like it. You didn't just talk to Scout all day, did you?"

Lila frowned. "No, Mama. I paid attention and didn't talk when the teacher was talking just like you said."

Kai and Sytik both smiled this time.

"Good girl, Lila! Hey, why don't you go play in the other room with Papa?"

Lila looked at Sytik. He was at a door already. "This time you won't be able to beat me!" he exclaimed, and Lila giggled. "Yes I will!"

Kai smiled as the door shut. Lila was a strange child. She rarely fussed and almost never disobeyed her parents, and Sytik believed it was because she unconsciously remembered what happened to her, and the lengths Sytik and Kai had gone to to keep her safe.

Maybe it was Lila's way of helping: By not being a pain for her parents.

She jumped back to reality when the dinner began steaming. The food was ready, but she looked back at the door and heard Lila's giggling.  
"I'll give them five more minutes," whispered Kai, before spooning some dinner into three dishes.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**(To GA96 (Sorry If I got that wrong...)**

**It's okie. It's very hard to get me angry. =)**

**But yes, I couldn't wait to get out of Lila's Hatchling years. I thought they would be a lot more interesting than they turned out to be. 0.0**

**--**

**Ooh, Lila has a friend ^^**

**I don't really know why Fajor is the teacher. I was going to make Gregor the teacher, but then I came to my senses X3**

**And that little tid-bit that Fajor blurts out... That you cannot see "Reddish-green"... that's actually true. The brain cannot register both red and green mixed together. Instead you see a really ugly blob. **

**I know I heard "Scout" as a name somewhere, but I can't quite put my finger on it. **

**Buu! Dareyl stopped wasting time! (I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of what else he could have done for 5 years.)**

**Let's read on! ^^**


	4. Trouble

Chapter 3

Trouble

_**Narrator:**_

_**--**_

The next morning, Lila was taken to school early. Sytik kissed his daughter on the head and waved to Fajor. Lila almost immediately spotted Scout; she looked down. Lila grinned.

"Hi, Scout!" said Lila. Scout nodded.  
"Hi, Lila," she mumbled.

Lila frowned. "What's wrong?"  
"My parents got mad when they found out I walked home."

Lila didn't move. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have walked home."  
Scout grunted. "You need to get into trouble once in a while... You DO get into trouble at home, right?"

Lila shook her head. "Not a lot. Do you?"

Scout smiled, but shook her head. "Only a little."

Lila looked at the school where students were piling in. "I guess we should go inside."

Scout sighed. "This lesson better not be as boring as the last one..."

"Hey, it's your second day. Now, hush."  
Scout blushed. Fajor pulled her aside and spotted Lila.

"Ah, Good morning, little one!"  
"Good morning, Grandpapa," said Lila.

"Lila, please take your seat. I want to talk with... erm...."

"Name's Scout!" said Scout. Fajor nodded. "Yes, yes. Now, run along Lila!"

Lila walked to her seat, and Fajor began whispering to Scout.  
"Now! It is the second day of school. I am your teacher, and you will show me respect. And don't think I didn't see you walk home yesterday. I don't care how close you live, you're too young. Now, go sit down, understand me?"

Scout nodded frantically. "Yes, sir!" she said, tears almost in her eyes.

"Good. That's a good answer. Now run along!"

Scout ran into the classroom and sat next to Lila.

"What'd Fajor want?" asked Lila. She immediately regretted her words when she saw Scout's eyes watering.

"He got mad at me. He saw me walk home."

Lila smiled. "Is that all?"

Scout looked at Lila strangely, then nodded. "You wouldn't know. I hate getting in trouble."  
"Then don't do anything to get in trouble for!"  
Scout stared. "You're saying to be good?"

Lila nodded.

"But that's boring! I _need_ to break rules! It's _soo _fun!"

"Not when you get caught," said Lila.

Scout fell silent for a moment, then started again.

"Why don't you ever try it?" asked Scout.

Lila breathed deep, then frowned. "I don't know. I just don't like making my Mama and Papa mad."  
Scout giggled. "Then don't get caught! You've got to be something more than a goody-two shoes for once. It's exciting!"

Lila shook her head. "I just can't-"  
"Alright! Settle down! Settle down!"

The class fell silent for Fajor. He smiled.

"Good morning!"

"Good Morning, Mr. Fajor," said the class in unison.

Fajor turned away. "Very good! Today we learn about two more colors. But first... how do we spell 'red'?"  
This time, Lila's hand went in the air.  
"Yes, Lila?"  
"R-A... I mean, R-E-D."

Fajor smiled. "Very good! You listened! Now then..."

Fajor turned away, and Scout frowned.

"Lila... you didn't get a check."

Lila shrugged. "It's okay. I'll get one eventually."

Lila continued to listen to Fajor for a few moments, then Scout interrupted.

"Lila, this is the perfect time for you to break a rule. Give yourself a check anyway," said Scout.

Lila looked back at her checklist, and tried resisting the temptation.

She looked back at Scout and shook her head.

"It's not fair to the others."

Scout stood from her chair and looked at Lila's checklist. Fajor was busy rambling on about the color green.

It just happened. Neither Lila nor Scout could explain it. Scout made a grab for Lila's berry pen, but missed. She stumbled and used Lila's desk for support, and appearantly the 40 pounds of youth in revolt was enough to send a crack up the desk leg and cause a failure. The desk fell to one side with a loud crash, and Scout hopped into the air and landed back in her seat with a smile. Fajor was startled by the sound, and he turned around to see Scout sitting at her desk with a shocked look, and Lila sitting at her desk with a frown on her face and a pen in her hand.

The paper she had been writing color names on settled to the floor.

Lila's eyes slowly watered with tears.

"Lila?!" gasped Fajor. "What just happened?"

"I...I...I..."  
"Lila, you should have told Fajor about that crack you spotted!"

Lila turned her head to glare daggers at Scout, which was hard to do with tears visible in her eyes. Scout silently mouthed the words "I'm sorry" as Fajor approached.

"Lila, you noticed this and didn't mention it to me?" he asked. Lila stuttered.

_Just tell the truth... Scout deserves it! She's mean!_

"Um... I...."

_Don't do it Lila! You want to make friends, right? Lie! Everybody has to lie now and then!_

"Lila?"

Lila sighed, the tears in her eyes slowly vanishing.

"I'm sorry, Grandpapa. I should have told you, but I thought it was nothing..."

Fajor stared at Lila with his mouth agape, as did Scout.

"I shouldn't have put my elbow on it..."

Fajor's mouth closed, replaced with a gentle smile. "That's alright. It's not like you're covering for anyone or anything!"

That. Hurt. Lila's conscience unleashed a brutal attack with it's most powerful weapon: Guilt.

Fajor dragged another desk towards Lila, and patted it. "Here, you can sit here."

Lila took her pen and paper off the floor to sit in the empty desk, and Fajor patted her head. "It's okay. You didn't mean for it to happen. Alright, let's continue!"  
Fajor began walking back up the aisle, and the other yoshis began looking forward again. Lila sighed.

"And Lila?"

She looked up at Fajor.  
"Give yourself a check for being a good girl about it."

Lila felt filthy... after a single, little tiny lie.

"Go on! Put the check!"

Lila looked up at the front of the room, then back at the checklist, and reluctantly filled in one box.

--

The lesson went on, but the material passed through Lila's head. She was too distracted by the guilt she was feeling after one lie.

There was another feeling, too, though. She felt... good. She felt good that she defended Scout, who was becoming an infection.

"Good day today! You are dismissed. And remember, wait out front until your parents come!"  
Fajor stared at Scout as he spoke. All the students walked outside to wait for parents, and Lila began hearing Scout.

"Hey... sorry about that."  
Lila said nothing. She started tapping her foot.

"Okay, I know you're mad, but you got me off the hook! That was good! You're not such a boring goody-two shoes after all!"

Lila continued tapping.

"Okay, okay. I acted like a jerk. I'm really sorry. I only knew you for two days. I shouldn't do that stuff to my friends. I won't do anything to you anymore."

Lila reluctantly turned back to Scout.

"Promise?"

Scout nodded. "I promise. You kept me out of trouble, so I owe you! And hey! You got a check out of it, too!"  
Lila was silent. "I feel bad."  
"But! You also feel good, too! Right?"  
Lila said nothing.  
"Come on... You must feel good."

"I feel good... for keeping you out of trouble only. That's it."

Scout grinned. "Yaaaaaay!"

"Lila!"

Lila turned her head and saw Kai.

"Mama!"

Lila hugged Kai, and Kai smiled.  
"Hi, sweetie."

Kai looked up and saw Scout. "Hello. Are you Lila's little friend? Scoot?"

"Name's Scout!" she pouted. Kai put a hand to her mouth.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Lila's Mommy, Kai."

Scout's pout vanished, and she smiled. "Hi."

Lila turned back to Scout.

"Scout, would you like to come over for dinner? We'd have you if you ask your parents!"

Scout smiled, and turned toward her house.  
"Mom?" called Scout. A few moments later, an adult yellow female yoshi walked outside.

"Hi, Scout. How was your day?"

"Good, Mom. Can I have dinner at Lila's tonight?"

Scout's mother looked at Lila.  
"Oh, so you're Lila?"

Lila nodded. "Yes 'm."

Scout's mother smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Alli."  
Alli looked at Kai. "And you must be her mother."  
Kai smiled. "Yes, I'm Kai. It's nice to meet you, Alli!"

Alli smiled. "The feeling's mutual."

"So, Mom? Can I?"

Alli looked at her daughter, then at Lila. "Why not? Go on."  
Scout approached Lila. "Thanks, Lila. I owe you two things now!"  
Lila said nothing.

No matter what Scout said, she still felt guilty.

"Well, shall we?" asked Kai.

Lila smiled and the three yoshis began walking.

It was time for dinner.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**Buu! Bad Lila! Don't lie!**

**I know, she lies about something miniscule, but she still feels bad. You'll see how she behaves as she gets older. Maybe she'll be a good girl, or maybe a bad girl!**

**And what of Dareyl? We haven't heard from him this chapter...**

**Scout is a troublemaker, obviously. Maybe she'll grow out of it later in life, or maybe she won't. You'll see!**

**Oh, and yes. Someone reminded me where the name "Scout" came from! It's from To Kill a Mocking Bird. I read that a while ago and forgot about it ^^'**

**I'm forgetting something.... I know it. I'm too sleepy. -.-**


	5. Day off, nightmares, & Shy Guys, Oh my!

Chapter 4

Day off, nightmares, and Shy Guys; oh my!

_**Narrator**_

_**--**_

_**5 years later...**_

"I think that we should definetly build up our army in case of-"  
"Shy Guards, great!"

The two Shy Guards turned their heads to the source of the voice.

"Dareyl, you're dead," said one. Dareyl chuckled. "I assure you I'm quite alive."  
"Sort of," said the other Shy Guard. Both of them laughed, and Dareyl growled. When the laughter stopped, The Shy Guards looked at Dareyl. "Why are you here?"  
The Dry Bones smiled darkly. "I want your weapons."  
In a swift move, he tried to knock both Shy Guards to the sides.

He failed. Appearantly in the years he had been reassembling, the Shy Guys took a lesson or two in defense.

The next thing he knew, he was being carried away by angry Shy Guys.

_I. Don't. Believe. This._

It seemed that the big, bad Hashashin wasn't able to deal with a few Shy Guys. An extinct creature known as the Deku Scrub would've been able to beat a Shy Guy, and all they were able to do was shoot rocks out of a snout! Dareyl was out of practice.

As he sat in his cell with the sun beating down, he mentally cursed and whined.

_All I want is to kill a couple of yoshis. I'm not asking to kill every single one of them! Why is this so difficult?!!?_

He sighed as he realized that wasn't true. He really did want to kill every single one, but also knew that killing all the yoshis would hurt the rest of the island. True, he couldn't care less if something bad happened to the Shy Guys or Yoshis, but he didn't have a problem with the Goombas on the island. He was also able to tolerate Koopas!

"Hey, Dareyl. What's wrong? I thought we were supposed to be terrified of you! It looks like you've gone soft!"

Dareyl glared at the guards before him.

_Just you wait, you'll get yours._

_--_

"Here comes a candle to light you to bed..."

Sytik kissed his daughter on her head as she lay in bed.

"Goodnight, Papa."  
"Goodnight, Lila."  
Sytik walked out of the room and blew out the candle. He lay down in bed next to his mate and fell asleep.

Kai dreamt of the ocean.

Lila dreamt of a village with big buildings.

Sytik dreamt of a Dry Bones attacking him as he said goodnight to his daughter.

_Ten years... Dareyl... I thought... by now... you'd have found a new hobby, _gasped Sytik as he lay on the floor with an axe in his back. Lila seemed to be frozen. The Dry Bones knelt to Sytik's prone position.

_Ten years only made me want to find you more._

_Don't... touch... my daughter..._

The Dry Bones laughed. _I have no intention of harming your daughter. She's done no wrong to me. Your mate, on the other hand... wasn't so lucky._

Sytik's eyesight blurred, and the last thing he saw was Kai's limp body with a knife in the back as well.

"Clean up the mess," commanded the Dry Bones. With his remaining strength, he looked up and saw a smaller Dry Bones. It appeared to also have been a yoshi at one time.

And so, Lila was again alone, and the island lost two of it's best yoshis...

"Ahh!" Sytik awoke with a start, sweating. Kai had already been awake, watching her mate sleep.

"Sytik, what's wrong?"  
He gasped and embraced Kai. "You're okay!"

Kai was surprised, but returned his hug. "Yes, I'm fine... what happened?"

Sytik's breathing slowed to normal rate. "I had a horrible dream, is all. Go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you."

Kai kissed Sytik on the cheek, and she lay back on her bed. "Are you sure?"

Sytik nodded as he lay back on his own bed.

"Good night."

_**The next day...**_

_**--**_

"Good morning, Scout-"  
"Shh! Look!"

Lila looked where Scout was pointing. She was pointing at Gregor's hut. Lila tilted her head. "What?"  
"Shh! Loooook!"

Gregor opened his door and stepped outside to pick up a cup of needles that had 'accidently' fallen over. As he stepped off his stoop, he slipped and fell on his behind. He did not shout or fuss, but instead looked around, curious.

Scout giggled, then laughed. Lila's face bore a look of concern.

"Scout, did you do that?" she asked. Scout shook her head.

"No, but it was pretty funny!"  
Lila looked at her friend. "Then what _did _you do?"

A loud crack echoed through the village, and Lila jumped. She looked over at Gregor, and saw his door hanging on one hinge instead of two.

"That," giggled Scout.

Gregor did not shout or get angry at the new development, either. He merely looked around to try and find the culprit. His eyes rested on Lila and Scout.

"SCOUT!" he screamed. Scout jumped. Gregor walked over.  
"Did you do this to my door?"

Scout shook her head. "No, Lila did."  
Lila glanced at Scout, who winked at her.

"Don't give me that. She doesn't have the guts to do something like that. I don't think she has the courage to leave the island."

Scout giggled. "Easy, Gregor. I was just joking."

Gregor knelt to Scout. "Lulu?"  
Lila pouted. "Lila, Gregor!" He'd known her for 10 years, and still insisted on calling her different names.

"Sorry. Lucy. Why are you friends with this one?"

Lila looked at Gregor. Scout looked at Lila. "Yeah, why are you friends with me?"

"Because we've known each other so long, and you're nice to me."  
Scout put a hand to her chest, and giggled. "Aww!" Gregor mumbled something about settling the score.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Gregor," said Scout, without facing Gregor.

"But three rights make a left."

Scout turned to talk to Gregor, but he was already walking away.

"Scout, you're a jerk!" said Lila. Scout put her hands out in defeat.

"Call me a jerk all you want, Lila! At least it's not you!"

Lila sighed. "It's still wrong."

"Well, you're not some perfect girl, either! Remember the game we played?"  
Lila withdrew for a moment, and remembered when Scout talked her into knocking on other people's doors and running. They were both caught at the Chief's house, and both got scolded horribly by their parents that night. The Chief actually took the action light heartedly. He laughed when he saw them getting ready to run. Kai got angry at her daughter for doing such a thing, and so did Sytik. But, when she was in her room that night, Sytik whispered to her 'I'm not mad. I'm just afraid of what your mother is capable of. I used to do it, too. But, that doesn't make it right. Don't do it again.'

Scout's parents grounded her for two weeks.

"You talked me into it..."

"Ah, hush!" Scout snapped. "You didn't HAVE to listen to me!"  
Lila gave up the argument at that point. Scout was incredibly stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Fine. So... what do we do now?" asked Lila.

"How about we go to the beach?" asked Scout. Lila nodded. The Beach sounded like a good idea on one of their rare days off from school. Although Scout wasn't the nicest girl in school, she had very good attendance. She never took off from school unless something serious happened. Lila only took days off when she was sick. Both yoshis walked to the beach, and a loud hum began filling the air; only a little at first, then getting louder and louder. The yoshis looked up to see a big machine fly overhead at breakneck pace. It had two long wings and several square holes coming down through the center.

Scout began to shutter. She had never seen something like that.

"Lully- Lala- You! Run!" Scout shouted, so scared she couldn't even get names straight. She turned and ran.

Lila, however, was frozen.

"_**All those taking the 5:30 AM flight to Honolulu, Hawaii may report to gate A6... Last call....**_"

Lila stared up at the sky where the monster had been, and could only mouth one sentence.

"I've been on one of those before..."

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**Sorry about how long it took. I had a serious writer's block. **

**Aww... poor Dareyl... Even I feel bad for him.**

**Haha, Deku Scrub reference! **

**Ooohhh! Gregor got pranked by Scout!**

**Appearantly Scout has a way with words. If she could get Lila to do a bad thing, she can probably do anything. Then again, Lila's susceptible to... anything, really. -.-**


	6. The Last Goodbye

Chapter 5

The Last Goodbye

It was another day off of school when Fajor died. He'd never let children escape a day of learning. Lila was hysterical when she found out. Sytik was comforting his daughter while Kai was checking on Gregor. She pulled the cynical yoshi out of his hut to prepare for the funeral.

"Lila, Fajor outlived his oldest ancestor. He was 75..." said Sytik gently, trying hard to fight back the tears that threatened to leak from his own eyes. Lila caught a glimpse of Gregor. He was not crying. Sytik saw him, too.

"Gregor? Are you...?"  
"Fine," said Gregor.

Lila sobbed harder. "He was your Daddy! How could you not be sad?"  
Gregor shrugged. "Eh."

Kai walked Gregor away, knowing he'd rather be away from her family to mourn. She _had _been the only person to see Gregor cry before.

"Lila, he loved you... he'll always be there in your heart."

Fajor had passed away in his sleep, the most peaceful way to go.

At the funeral, even Scout was present. She held in her hand a single big red rose, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Scout!" cried Lila, and she ran to her friend, embracing her in a hug.

"Lila, why did this happen!?" sobbed Scout. Even her parents were suprised. Scout didn't even cry when she was first born.  
Sytik approached the two best friends. "It's his family's design to pass on early."

Scout sniffled. The Chief approached Fajor's coffin, and did as customary for all yoshi leaders:

He took a handful of dust and blew it across the coffin. The dust was believed to prevent the dead from being forced to return as a Dry Bones.

"Rest sweetly and silently, may you not be disturbed. Your life will be remembered, and your name endorned on a plaque that will survive the rains and winds this island brings. Farewell, Fajor, or Rajof."

At that point, yoshis approached the coffin one by one to say goodbye. Gregor, being Fajor's son, was to go first. Kai half walked, half dragged him in front of the coffin. He turned to see his Father's peaceful and serene look; the dust that rested on his body, his best sword in it's sheath beneath him... He turned to face the crowd.

"No suprise that he's being buried with a sword," said Gregor to the yoshis. All were silent.

"I see a lot of his friends and those he taught here. He'd forbid anyone else to come. That's just who he was. He's obsessive... or rather, was..."

He trailed off when he saw the looks of the yoshis faces, especially Kai's. She was glaring the worst of glares at him.

"...He was a good yoshi. He always thought of others before he thought of himself. He never wanted harm upon anyone, even Maiid. I know he... would've been a good father."  
Gregor began to sob silently, covering his face with one hand. "I just wish..." he trailed off, and turned to his Father, placing his hand on Fajor's nose. He mouthed 'Rest sweetly and silently', and stepped down, Kai helping him. He was not crying, though he wanted to. Yoshis came and went, spoke if they were needed, and mourned for the loss. It was Sytik's turn. He stepped up to Fajor's coffin, and began to speak.

"Fajor was an excellent swordsman and one of the kindest souls here on this island. Whenever someone needed him, he always seemed ready and waiting."

Sytik took a deep breath, and sighed.

"He was always open. He cared for our children in school as if they were his own. As such, I think we should care for his grave as if it were our own. Chief?"

Chief Salminar took a step forward, and another yoshi handed him his feathers. He smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Then, he put the feathers on his head and walked up to the coffin.

"Let this grave be cared for once every month. It will be reinforced, cleaned, and cleared of all debris. We will care for Fajor as he cared for us."

The yoshis clapped, and Sytik stepped down. Salminar looked around the group. "Is there anyone else here who wishes to speak?"

He eyed the crowd, and failed to see a hand. As he turned to the coffin, he heard a familiar voice.

"Heeey! Chief!"

Salminar looked down to see Lila raising her hand in the air and hopping. Salminar smiled.

"Is there something you want to say, little one?"

Lila nodded, and scurried up to the coffin.

"Fajor saved my life when I was still an egg. He taught me what I know so far. He's done so much, and I've done so little..." Lila began to sob again. "...I love you, Fajor..." she cried, earning a loud applause from the yoshis. Kai approached the coffin and led Lila back to the group. When the yoshis settled down, Salminar spoke again.

"This funeral has ended. We will remember Fajor forever, as both a hero and one of our own! Close the coffin."

Gregor and Sytik both closed Fajor's coffin, as the yoshis said Goodbye to Fajor forever.

--

Lila lay on her belly in her bedroom, her face buried in the pillow mourning. It had been 2 hours since the funeral. Sytik opened the door to Lila's room.

"Hey..." he said gently. Lila sniffled in response.

"I have some things for you from Fajor, Lila."

Lila did not move at first, but then slowly lifted her face off of the pillow and looked at Sytik.

"What is it, Papa?"

Sytik smiled and held out a letter. Lila took it.

_To Lila,_

_It's Fajor. I've written this letter on the 74th anniversary of my birth to tell you a few things:_

_My Family is not known for longevity. My oldest ancestor was 73 years old, and I've surpassed him. Maybe it's fate, but I cannot help but think of how long I've lived. You know as much as I do that I will not be around forever, so I'm writing this letter to pass on a few things I've learned throughout life._

_Life is full of roads and paths; they cross and meet like people on a busy street. And your young, Lila. Your life has only just begun. The goal in life is to take as many correct paths as possible. I've tasted victory, and I've felt what it is to be successful. I have faith in you, Lila. And when my time does come and you receive this letter, I wish for you to do one final thing for me:_

Do not forever mourn. Please. Remember me for how I've taught you and how I've helped raise you, not how I pass on.

_Love, Fajor._

Lila only just then noticed that her tears were drying, and her crying had slowly subsided while reading the letter.

"Feel better?" asked Sytik. Lila nodded. "Thank you, Papa."  
Sytik only smiled.

"Thank Fajor. And there is one more thing I have to give you from Fajor."  
Lila tilted her head. "What's that?"

Sytik reached behind him on the bed and showed Lila Fajor's camera.

She only gasped.

"He left you his camera."

End of Chapter 5

* * *

**Awwwwww! Fajor!!! NO!**

**I remembered recently that Fajor was born to have a shorter than average life. I had to... although I didn't want to.**

**I know this chapter is short. I couldn't make it too long, I cried writing it a little.**

**Still, try to enjoy it. **


	7. Findings

Chapter 6

Findings

_**Narrator**_

--

"Hmph!" grunted Dareyl. His eyes shot open as he sat in his cell.

_The grey yoshi has died. If I don't get out of here soon enough, I'll lose my chances to kill the others!_

The guard watching his cell grew tired. He lay against the wall, just out of Dareyl's reach.

_...They must do that to get me angry._

_--_

The second Lila's hand touched the camera, she felt memories rush back to her. Kai had taken a picture of a human girl once... A human girl in a wheelchair... Her eyes opened again.

"Lila?"  
She looked at her Papa.

"Are you okay?"  
She looked down at the camera, then back at her Papa.

"I saw a human girl in a wheelchair, Papa."  
Sytik's calm face quickly showed alarm. He stood up and turned to walk out of the room.

"Lila... you're young. It's your imagination."  
"I'm 10, Papa."  
_More like 22... _thought Sytik. _At least, you're supposed to be. I wish I could've made you better..._

"Papa?"

Sytik looked back at his daughter.

"Lila, trust me. It's just your imagination acting up."

Lila fell silent, and nodded. Then she looked back at the camera.

_You're still too young to know the truth... I must talk to Kai._

--

_**2 years later...**_

"Hi Scout."  
"Hi, Lila."

Scout was behaving strangely once she turned 12. She pulled fewer pranks and didn't speak much to Lila anymore. Lila was afraid for a long time that she was drifting away, but then she saw the problem.

Scout had a crush on a yoshi boy of her age for a little while. But, he didn't ever acknowledge her except for when he needed something in school. In fact, he even pulled a prank or two on Scout before. Though she was a master at the art of getting on her fellow villagers nerves, even she fell victim to such play.

"Scout, is it Miles? Is that who you're staring at?"

Scout nodded, but then shook her head. "Yes and no."

Lila was confused. What did that mean?

"Lila, I think..."  
Scout took a deep breath.

"I think your parents are funny in the head."

Lila glanced at Scout. "What?" she asked blankly.

"Well, yesterday I was planning on going to the store, but I heard them arguing. They think..."  
Lila continued listening.

"They think you're a human."

Lila couldn't help but laugh.

"I mean it, Lila. If you don't believe them, ask later! Now then... back to business..."  
Scout turned back to face Miles, and slowly picked up a rope that lay by her feet. She tugged the rope gently, sending a bucket of water she had placed in a tree crashing onto Miles' head.

"Owwch! Hey!"  
Miles' head shot in Scout's direction.

"That's for filling my desk with rotten fruit at school, and there's plenty more where that came from!" Scout shouted. She dropped the rope and walked off.

"Lila, let's go do something. What do you want to do?"

Lila giggled. "Let's talk to my parents and see if what you said was true."

Scout sighed deeply. "I'd rather not."  
"Scout, you owe me. I bailed you out when we first met, remember?"

Scout groaned in defeat. "I was wondering if you'd _ever_ use that excuse on me... okay, okay. Let's go ask."

Both friends walked to Lila's hut and entered. Kai was sitting on the couch holding a picture.

"Mom?"

Kai looked up when she heard the voice. "Hi, sweetie, Hi Scout!"  
Lila smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

Kai nodded. "Yes, go on."

"Scout thinks I'm human."

Kai froze.

"Why does she think that, Mom?"

"...I.... Lila, get Papa and come back. Scout, you go home."

Scout shook her head. "I want to see you come clean to your daught-"  
"Scout!" shouted Lila angirly. Scout shrugged. "I'm sorry, it's just..."  
"Lila... Papa, now."

Lila nodded, and dragged Scout out of the house with her. She ran to the medical hut, where Sytik was talking with another yoshi.

"...Get some rest and you'll be fine."  
"Papa!"

Sytik looked up.

"Mom wants you... it looks important."

Sytik stood, and smiled. "Okay, then."  
He turned to the yoshi he'd been talking with. "Remember, rest. You need it."

Sytik, Lila and Scout walked back in the door.

"Sytik... I... think it's time..." whispered Kai, her face buried in her hands. Sytik's face bore a look of shock.

"Why?"  
Kai looked up. "She's old enough to know."  
"Know what? What's going on?" asked Lila, thoroughly confused.

"Told you, they're funny in the head..." whispered Scout.

"Lila, sit down. Scout..."

"Go home-"  
"No, stay if you want."

Kai stopped talking and stared at Sytik.

"She's going to find out sooner or later. I guess sooner rather than later."

"Find out what? Mom, Papa..."

Sytik took a deep breath, and began:

"Lila... 12 years ago... we found a young blonde girl injured on our beach. We took her in, dressed her wounds, and treated her as if she were a part of our tribe."

He paused, letting the young yoshis take in the information.  
"But, this girl was human. She had a broken arm and a broken leg, and we were in the midst of conflict with the Hashashins."

Lila's eyes widened, and memories of Fajor and Sytik battling two armored beings resurfaced.

"As time progressed... this girl didn't get better; she got worse. The problem was an illness only humans can get."  
Lila looked over at Scout. She only sat and stared, her mouth slightly agape.

"It was protein deficiency... and the only way to fix it was to get this girl meat instead of only fruit. We were unable to do so. You know our fishing spots are terrible. And back then our boats couldn't get far out to sea. The current kept pushing us back. Lila..."

Sytik sighed, and took the photo from Kai.

"The only way to save this young girl from dying was... to make her a yoshi, too."

Lila froze up, and Scout's eyes almost popped out of her skull. Sytik held up a picture of a sickly looking blonde haired girl in a wheelchair. Memories continued rushing back to her.

_Little Joe... Mom... Dad.... My trip to Hawaii.... I..._

"Lila..."  
"You... you were...." gasped Scout.

Kai smiled a mournful smile. "You were this girl."

End of Chapter 6

* * *

**Sorrrrry for the late update... I tried to get it up on Valentine's Day... but I couldn't!**

**Updates may take a little while longer than usual... because I'm working on another story with my cousin.**

**I hope this was good to you anyway! And happy Valentine's Day! 3**


	8. Realization

Chapter 7

Realization

"Lila!"  
"Is she okay? Sytik!"  
"She'll be fine, she passed out. This is a lot of news for her to take in."  
Lila's parents carried her to her bed, while Scout sat on the couch, frozen.

_I know a human? No, they're looney... they wouldn't lie to their own kid... would they?_

Sytik walked back into the room where Scout sat.

"Scout?"

_..yoshi...human...pro-teens? _

"Scout..."

_What is going on? What will she say when she wakes up..._

"Scout!"  
Scout finally jolted, and looked up at Sytik. He sat next to her. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you should go home and lie down."  
Scout stood up. "Sytik... you got anything for a headache?" Everything going through her mind hurt her head to no end. Sytik smiled. "What's wrong? Is the light too bright? Noises too loud?"  
Scout shook her head. "It just... hurts..."  
Sytik told Scout to close her eyes, and he felt her head for any throbbing or warmth.

"No fever... I can give you some herbs... Mix them with water and drink it, then lie down."

Sytik took Scout to the medicinal hut and gave her a few leaves. He told her again to crush them and mix them in hot water, then drink it. Scout nodded in a daze, and walked back to her house.

--

"Ohhh..... my head...."

Lila sat up on her bed panting.

"Lila, are you okay?"

"Papa, is it true?" asked Lila. She sighed, and stared. "Sytik? Papa... who are you?"

"Lila... it is true. You were human..."  
"Yes... Then... I... my human parents... Oh, no! What do they think happened?! How long has it been?"  
Sytik stared up at the ceiling. "It's been about 12 years-"  
Lila gasped in shock. "Then... they've thought... I was... dead... for _twelve years?!"_

Sytik slowly nodded. "It would appear so."  
Lila put her hand to her head. "I'm so stupid... why did I have to go on that trip? Why?! Why?!"

Why did she have to go? Why did she have to survive? Why did a flock of birds have to kill the engine?  
She had to go. It was summer vacation and her family decided to send her to her aunt's home for bringing home such good grades during the school year. She survived out of sheer luck. The birds killing the engine had to be fate. Sytik hated to see Lila so forlorn. He knew what she was thinking.

"You want to try and see them, don't you Lila?" he asked.

"I don't want them mourning over my death if it hasn't come yet. I must see them, Papa. I must..."

Sytik smiled. He knew getting this whole idea through to Kai would be the easiest argument in history, especially considering Kai would likely already be on his side.

"Lila... you know we need permission from the Chief... and a map... and one of the more advanced boats... It will take planning."

Lila looked at Sytik. "Then I'll begin planning," she said. Sytik smiled. Telling her about her past was enough to awaken the now 24 year old human spirit in her heart.

"Lila, you're in no condition to be up and about yet. Lie back down, I doubt one night will cause a problem."

Lila stared at Sytik, but decided she owed it to him to do as he says, no matter how stressed she felt. Sytik took the candle he had lit on a nightstand.

"Here comes a candle to light you to bed..."

"Here comes a chopper to chop off your head!"

Sytik jolted, and dove.  
A sword came clashing down where he stood moments before, and he gazed at Dareyl and his bloodied blade. He placed the candle down and felt his back for injuries...

Nothing.

"Dareyl... I thought after 12 years, you'd have found a new hobby... or a new target."

Dareyl turned to Sytik, turning his attention away from Lila. She had vanished out the window to get help.

"12 years only made me want to find you more... and I did have a new target."  
He laughed evilly.

"The Shy Guy tribe has gone extinct."

Sytik's eyes widened as Dareyl told the tale.

--

As 12 years went on by, Dareyl began focusing his energy on meditation and physical training instead of sulking. He began regaining his stamina and his skill, and even taught himself a few new tricks. He was able to use his mind as well as his brawn to fight an enemy now. When he was sure he was ready, he made his move, and grabbed a Shy Guard through the bars of his prison door. His eye sockets flashed red twice, and the guard he held slowly stopped struggling. Dareyl set the guard down, and the guard turned to the cell. He unlocked it, and handed Dareyl his weapon. Dareyl's eyes flashed blue once, and the guard's possession ended.  
He was no longer of use to the Dry Bones, and was promptly killed, along with the rest of the Shy Guy tribe.

--  
"Well... I'm flattered, Dareyl. You did all of that just to find me?"  
Dareyl laughed evilly. "No, not find you." He raised his sword and swung, watching Sytik jump out of the way with only inches to spare. "To kill you!"

Sytik leapt forward and grabbed the arm Dareyl held his weapon in. The Dry Bones' eyes flashed red once, but Sytik didn't give Dareyl the opprotunity to flash his eyes again. He threw a powerful punch to the Dry Bones' jaw. Dareyl recoiled, and Sytik snatched away his weapon. He pointed the blade at Dareyl's throat.

"Rusty, huh Dareyl?"

Dareyl laughed again. "No, not rusty. I was feeling... playful."  
Sytik stared, ready for anything.

"Very well, I'm tired of playing with you tonight. Let's try again soon."

Dareyl's eyes flashed yellow, and he vanished from the room.

Sytik gasped for breath as Kai barged in the room along with Lila, the Chief, and Scout.

"Sytik!" said the Chief.

"What happened?" asked Kai.

Sytik took a deep breath.

"Dareyl has returned!"

End of Chapter 7

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I'm working on another story along with this one, so updates may be slow! Also, I thought I'd upload this chapter on the first of March. It would have given me more time to type, therefore making this chapter a wee bit longer. But, I decided against it, so I gave you the shorter, quicker version.**

**This chapter isn't supposed to be very long, anyway. It's only to cover Lila's plans and goals for the future, and also helps clarify what's to come.**

**Darn it, Dareyl! Why not stall a little longer? X3**

**Please enjoy! **


End file.
